Now Until Forever
by falling into wonderland
Summary: The blue eyes she has searched so many times before flicker with the promise of a new beginning. This time she knows this isn't a lie. This time she will be loved. This time it will be real.
1. Chapter 1

She sits alone, a silent beauty in the sea of so many other people. Her chocolate brown eyes scan the room, frantically searching for an exit. She sees none, and waits, trapped.

He walks into the room, not expecting much. Why would he? At seventeen years of age, he has finally learned that when his parents say that something will be "fun", the promises never come true. He suspects that this will be the same false promise they have been feeding him for years.

She, not glimpsing an escape, begins to open her book, surrendering to the fact that this is her cage for the time being. Might as well make the best of it.

He takes notice of the two horrible sounding singers on the stage, wincing as one attempts to hit a high note. Not very well, he might add.

She doesn't begin to notice the horrific music, too wrapped up into the book she is reading to really care. She doesn't, in fact, notice much of anything until the blinding white lights of the spotlight flash across her eyes.

He is being pushed to the stage, microphone shoved into his hand. His protests fall on deaf ears. No one seems to care.

She is standing on the stage, blinking frantically, a deer in the headlights. She can't find any escape.

He sings first, hoping to make the best of things. Though he is sure he is tone deaf, he sure gets a lot of stunned looks.

She sings next, softly and quietly at first. But as shy as she may be, this boy is bringing out the bold girl in her. And she is sure enjoying it.

He is amazed. Breathless. Dang, this girl can _sing. _

She doesn't know how, but somehow they finished the song. She can breathe once again. Her heart flutters though, as the handsome boy who dueted with her leads her outside. Wow.

He feels something for her. Maybe it is a spark, or maybe it's just nothing. He isn't quite sure yet.

She listens as the cries of a happy new year fill the air, and she can feel the possibility of everything and anything. This year will be different, she knows.

He wants to pull her closer, embrace her into his arms. But he will wait.

She doesn't know if she will ever see him again. She wants to though. But she knows that she will never forget this night. This unbelieveable, magical night.

The first night of the rest of her life.

* * *

**Sooo...*stands nervously*.. I hope everyone liked it. I have always wanted to do Troyella drabbles. Review? Let me know what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't see him. In fact, she doesn't even know that he is here. As she is led into the room, her heart quickly pounding, her stomach in knots, she is clueless. It's a new start, a new beginning.

He sees her out of the corner of his eye. At first, he thinks the new girl is beautiful. Stunning, actually. But then he notices the breathtaking brown eyes, the timid voice that comes out of the girl.

It's her. The girl who escaped. The girl he never thought he would see again. Somehow, she is here.

She uncaps her pen, holds it ready over her paper to take notes. But before she can scribble even one word down, her cell phone rings.

He stares, shocked by the fact that he proved it, he proved it is her. Gabriella.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. These are drabbles after all. I'll try to update the next by Friday. Reviews are awesome. Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed last time. You guys rock. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

She steps out into the crowded hallway, oblivious as always. She doesn't care about making new friends at this point, all she wants is to find her next class.

He, after pushing Chad away, rushes out into the ocean of people, attempting to find her. There. There she is.

She feels an arm, a hand grab her. What in the world...? She simply pushes the hand away, not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment.

He isn't willing to give up. He places his hand on her shoulder once again. "Gabriella."

She, finally turns, a bit annoyed now. The sharp remark she was going to make dies on her tounge as she sees the face, the breathtaking familiar face staring back at her. No way.

He, as cheesy and non realistic as it may sound, feels a spark, a lightning bolt, something as their eyes meet.

She, shocked, is unable to move, held by the gaze of their eyes.

He, unwillingly, turns and breaks the gaze.

She is beginning to like it here.

* * *

**OK. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, every single one of those make me smile and make my day brighter. I hope you liked it. By the way, I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, get back in a week, and since I don't have a laptop, that means no internet access. **


	4. Chapter 4

She slips into the auditorium unnoticed, a silent shadow. Unwanted to be seen, she feels like she can't breathe without the fear of being heard. She isn't supposed to be here.

He looks around his shoulder, twisting and turning around himself, trying to spot another soul.

She can't believe she is here. Why did she do this? Why won't she let herself turn back?

He quickly finds a mop and hides behind it. It's not the best hiding place, but it will have to do.

She sees movement. Oh no. Quickly thinking, she ducks behind the mop as well.

He, startled, decides he might as well make the best of it. So he makes room for her as well.

She is a bit surprised they share the same thoughts, the same feelings. But really, she shouldn't be. They are connected already, in their hearts and minds.

Wether they know it or not.

* * *

**-Sighs- I hope you like it. My writing skills are a bit rusty, after not writing much for a week. Really, I need to get out of that habit. Oh well. I hope you liked it :) Thanks to everyone who put it on story alert or reviewed. You rock my socks.**


	5. Chapter 5

She sits, shocked, unable to breathe. A lone tear drips onto her face, and she leaves it, lets it fall. After all, now that he is gone, there is no one left to impress.

He wants to smack himself for being so darn stupid. How could he do that? Why did he do that? Is the basketball team really more important than anything else, more important than _her?_

She waves them all away, the concerned faces of her "friends." She knows now that they care, but she just wants to be alone.

He is getting angry now. Harsh words spill out of his mouth, and his friends react as if they have been slapped. But then, in a way they have.

She can't believe that she could be so stupid. Shouldn't she have learned by now to never trust anyone? To never let herself get too close to anyone because they might get snatched away from her in an instant? She thought she taught herself better than to fall for anyone.

He places his head in his hands, wondering what he did wrong in his life. Why did basketball always have to be the top priority over everything? How had he let her, the girl of his dreams, slip through his fingers just like that?

She sits in a silent room, glancing out at the empty halls, wondering where she is supposed to go from here.

* * *

**I hope that the ending was ok. I really love this chapter, because I adore writing sad and depressing things. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Also I have a question I would like if you answered. **

**After the basketball game, I was planning on continuing this story, and creating more drabbles, not from the movies, but from my mind if that makes any sense at all. Would you still want to read it if I continued after the basketball game and made it my own?**

**Thanks. :)**


End file.
